A Romantic movie
by darkcollision
Summary: Hinata asks Naruto to go to the movies and he agrees, but there is always going to be some one who wants to find out there secrets or annoy them,Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

--------------

Hinata was walking down the road thinking about Naruto, thinking of what she should said, hopefully she wouldn't faint. She met saw Naruto walking out of the ramen bar,

"N-Naruto-kun."

"Yes Hinata-chan?"

"WOULD YOU GO OUT TO THE MOVIES WITH ME?" She said real fast, Naruto didn't even think,

"I would love to Hinata-chan!" She nearly fainted, mostly at the word love.

"Hmm lets go see that new romance one Hinata-chan!" So they went there, 'romance,' Hinata thought.

"What do you mean the only romance movie is Icha Icha make out paradise!"

"Well that's the only one people like." The person at the register said. Naruto muttered something about perverts and decided to watch a action movie called deception: Ninja arts. They took a seat inside as Naruto watched the shinobi fight the already dead ANBU, he defeated them but the spy escaped because he was really in a costume of a dead ANBU and jumped out of the hospital building taking off his masking showing a brown hair man with a stripe under his eyes, this surprised the other shinobi. (A/N Lol, and yes this is before the chuunin exams.)

"Oooh." Naruto let out, Hinata slowly reached her hand over his hand when Lee popped out of no where,

"Umm excuse me Hinata-chan aren't the boys post to do that,"

"Lee!" Sakura exclaimed,

"What are you guys doing here?" Lee thought for a moment,

"Well you see me and Sakura are on a date,"

"Lee…." Sakura said in a cold hearted voice,

"Umm yes Sakura-chan?" Lee said cowardly, meanwhile Gai was crying because he didn't know what was going on and felt happy for his student while Neji was trying not to laugh, Naruto noticed Kakashi with his head band slightly up…..'Some times I wish I had a different sensei.' Naruto thought to himself.

"We need to talk." Lee walked out of the room which would be a understatement for Sakura which she stormed out,

-----------

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING."

"Well Sakura-chan It was a excuse or he would've figured it out."

"That brilliant Lee-san I didn't think it was in you."

"Yes I can be very sneaky sometimes Sakura," 'Very sneaky,' Lee thought to himself with a imaginary smile.

------------

"Oh hey Naruto." Sasuke said out of no where with a sneaky smile,

"Can't you see me and Hinata are watching a movie?"

"You and Hinata, ahahah that's good." He rolled his eyes down as Sasuke noticed his arms around Hinata's neck and Hinata's head against Naruto's shoulder,

"What ever loser she is probably playing you."

"Can you please stop talking Sasuke-san we are watching a movie." Hinata said softly, Sasuke merely smiled.

"Come to think of it you two are cute." Naruto sweat dropped,

"Stop talking!"

"Im just saying…"

"HUSH!" Hinata and Naruto choursed out,

"Alright alright alright," Naruto saw him activate Sharigan, he looked around to notice Hanabi and Neji had Bykagun on. He was getting angry to fast. He looked at Lee who was hiding behind two chairs looking out spying.

"Hey Naruto do you mind if I seat here, Lee left." Sakura said, a tick appeared on his head, did she actually believe Lee was a good hider?

"I mind but I can't force you to do anything." Naruto sighed,

"Great!"

"Sakura be quiet please." Hinata said,

"gomen." Sakura turned around and saw Gai looking down on the floor, most likely talking to Lee, she slapped her forehead.

"Eh Hinata don't push so hard." Sakura was grossed out and turned around just to see Hinata get her head off his shoulder, but the words came out before she noticed,

"THAT'S GROSS NARUTO!" And slapped him,

"WHY CAN'T I JUST GET SOME PEACE."

"Hey Naruto."

"So you finally know." Kiba said from no where.

"Please leave me alone."

"Naruto one of my bugs is crawling on you can you give it back?" Shino asked, he sweat dropped,

"Can't you control your bugs?" He sweat dropped, he looked down to see two bugs on his left leg

"there is only one bug and I forgot." One of the bugs floated to Shino as he sweat dropped 'There was only one way to figure out.'

"I guess this isn't your bug then," He said raising his hand,

"NOOOOOO." Naruto sweat dropped, and just when Lee was about to make his appearance Naruto spoke,

"Eh Hinata I got a movie at home and maybe we wont be bothered want to watch that one?"

"Sure Naruto-Kun." They left the room, Kakashi stood,

"I told you guys you should've just watched there action then ask questions after the movie."

"Ya I agree with Kakashi." Sasuke let out,

"It was all your fault Forehead girl!" Ino let out, Naruto heard this and checked her name.

"How was it my fault Ino-pig!"

"You had to go and lie about Lee and sit with them."

--------------------

Meanwhile,

Naruto put on the movie as Hinata laid her head against his shoulder when they heard a ding-dong,

"I don't want to be interrupted now." Another ding-dong, Naruto got up and opened the door,

"I thought the annoyance would make you open the door." Hiashi said.

"Hiashi?"

"Father?"

"What do you want?"

'Well I just wanted to make sure you didn't strip my daughter of her virginity." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Don't worry father he is just thirteen like me," 'Just at the moment,' Hinata thought to her self as Hiashi was thinking she was saying that,

'Well ill be off now."

"Finally some quiet time" Naruto hit the play button as they started where they left off.

"Hehehe." It came from the other side of Naruto's apartment window as Jaraiya hang upside down little to Naruto's knownledge.

A/N I fixed some stuff up and added a part to the end and I want people to look at my story more ; )


End file.
